Skyrim: Curse of the Dragonborn
by The Drastic Raven
Summary: A young dragonborn, Kalur Rune, walks in solitude, alone, and doesn't know how valuble his gift is until he meets a dragon head on. From that moment, his life will change forever.
1. Character overview and Chapter 1

The Elder Scrolls

Curse of the Dragonborn

Main Characters overview

Kalur Rune: Kalur is a 21-year old, dark skinned Argonian who is one of the Dragonborn. He can be recognized by several scars over his left eye and on his chest from a fight he barely survived, along with rope burn scars on his wrists from escaping capture by a slave trader, and a broken spike on the right side of his head. He specialized in Daggers and Short swords, mainly wielded two at a time, and is also adept in Archery and Destruction magic. He wears a green magician tunic, with a hood, along with laced leather pants, fur boots and bracers. He first discovered he was a Dragonborn two years ago when he helped slay a dragon in Morthal. When he absorbed the Dragon's power, he didn't understand what had happened to him. Then one of the knights called him a Dragonborn, on observation of the event. In fear, he fled from Morthal as quickly as he had arrived, ignoring the call of the Greybeards. Still denying the Dragon blood flows through his veins, and unsure of his own destiny, he now roams across the land. His most recent stop is in the Village of Riverwood, where he will meet Dulian Hawker, the woman he will fall in love with, and events will come in play that will change his life forever.

Dulian Hawker: This 20 year old, dark-haired, fair Redguard mage is recognizable by her emerald-green eyes, lean figure and a magicka tattoo on her left hand, along with her striking red mage robes. She is part of the Mages Guild, and is in the land of Skyrim trying to help out with the dragon problem on orders from the Guild. Her first stop is Riverwood, where she will meet Kalur Rune during a dragon attack, in which he saves her life, along with the village.

Golamus Llaram: Golamus Is a Dark Elf, 19 years of age with fiery red hair and eyes, and is a member of the Dark Brotherhood, the league of assassins that operate in Tamriel. He has tattoos on his face, and is skilled in the art and tools of assassination for someone of his age. He is tracking Kalur Rune, interested in his abilities and his value to the brotherhood. He is hoping to twist his inner darkness to make him a weapon of the brotherhood. His road also leads to Riverwood, and his target.

The Dovahkiin (Literally the guy in the Skyrim trailer): Little is known about this Nord warrior whom is also a Dragonborn. His piercing blue eyes hidden behind his helmet, dark brown hair flowing out from underneath it. His hide armor has seen many battles, as has his sword. He is adept in all arts of combat, and is also a Dragonborn. He is also tracking down Kalur Rune, to try to open his eyes to his destiny. His path also will lead him to Riverwood, where he will find Kalur.

Chapter 1

A Dragon's flame

Riverwood

Kalur Rune walked into Riverwood, making sure his hood covered his head. He was still fearful of what people would think, what people would do, if they found out he was a Dragonborn. The knights in Morthal called it a powerful, blessed gift. But Kalur saw it as a curse. All he wanted to do was settle down somewhere and live a peaceful, uneventful life, but the Curse of the Dragonborn, as he called, it, put a halt to those plans. He checked his fur bracers to make sure the scars on his wrists were covered. Another thing from his past he didn't want anyone to know about. Nearly being sold into slavery had shaken him to the core. It was hard for him to trust anyone anymore.

But right now he was tired. He needed to sleep. He had been hiking all day. So he went to the inn. There, he saw a striking Redguard woman. Dark-haired, with emerald green eyes, dressed in crimson red robes. She clearly was a mage, as she was with other mages. She looked very beautiful. But the fatiuge was getting to him. So he rented himself a room, and went there to sleep.

As he lay in slumber, he started to dream. Dream about his life before he started traveling. When he was at peace.

But that peace would not last long, for as he slept, a Dragon was descending on the innocent village of Riverwood...

Dulian Hawker saw the mysterious Argonian enter while she was discussing the assignment the Mages Guild had given her and her fellow mages: To help prepare Riverwood for a Dragon attack. He seemed so mysterious as he walked in, as if his life had been swallowed up by a deep, dark secret. A secret that seemed to terrify even him. She watched him as he walked by.

She wasn't the only one. In the shadows was a dark elf, whom was eyeballing the Argonian ever since he walked into the inn. Whatever he wanted with the Argonian must not have been good.

But she then returned to her task of figuring out the best plan to defend against a dragon. One of the mages would take a post to watch while the others rested, watching the sky in shifts. If the dragon did come, they would awaken the others and defend the town. There were five people in the group. She just hoped it would be enough.

She got the first watch. The others went to rest.

After a few hours, she went in and got some tea, then went back out. The night was quiet.

Then, birds began to fly from the trees, the sky rumbled. Then, embers began to fall.

The dragon was here.

Kalur was awoken by a loud snapping noise. The snapping of wooden beams. He bolted up, and smelled smoke. He threw on his gear, and was outside in a flash. The Town was on fire!

And right in front of him, was a dragon. The mages he saw earlier were fighting it! Lightning and fire spells flew through the air, as did the dragon's booming shouts.

"RUN!" He heard someone scream. The town was in a panic, people were running everwhere, some were taking up arms, others were just panicked and running for their lives.

Kalur was about to do the same until he saw the Redguard mage get thrown into one of the town walls. She was unconsious, and the Dragon was going right for her! He had a choice: Help, or run.

He chose to help. He got out his hunting bow, and used his dragon shout. It rippled across the town, and got the dragon's attention.

"That's it! OVER HERE, UGLY!" He shot an arrow right in the Dragon's snout. It wasn't happy with this. It started off after him.

Kalur started to lure it away from the town, shooting his arrows at it. One hit in the nostril, another in it's eye. It shot fire from it's mouth as he dived behind a rock.

He then used his lightning spell against it, pouring out power with all of his will. But this dragon was a tough one. Tougher than the one he fought in Morthal! He poured out another lightning volley from his hands, but the dragon beat it's wings and sent him flying into a tree. He struck it like a sack full of bricks. He heard something audibly crack, and it hurt.

The next thing he knew, the dragon was charging him! He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being stomped on. He then quickly got to his feet, ignoring the pain, and jumped on the dragon's head, stabbing and slashing. The Dragon shook violently, trying to throw him off, but Kalur wouldn't let go. He couldn't. Not with all those people that were still in danger!

One more stab right in the other eye, and the dragon thrashed, throwing Kalur off. He hit the ground hard, and blacked out as the dragon fell over, dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trust

The nord known only as the Dovahkiin was not far from Riverwood when he saw the dragon approaching. He ran all the way there. By the time he got there, part of the village was already burned, but the dragon was dead! He saw a mage get up off the ground. She was a Redguard. Another mage was running over to her, asking if she was okay. She waved him off. She was not badly hurt.

The Dovahkiin then ran in the direction of the dragon. It's soul was being absorbed! There was another Dragonborn here! Was it the one he was sent to find?

The mage ran after him. Once the dragon was in sight, they saw what was happening. On the ground, lay an Argonian, out cold and wounded. He was absorbing the dragon's soul!

The Dovahkiin knew it! This was who he was searching for! He ran up to it with the mage.

"Will he live?" He asked one of the mage's companions, whom was a healer.

"He'll be alright, hopefully. He's lucky to be in one piece, considering he took down a dragon. We'd better get him back to Riverwood. The inn is still standing, and he'll need healing."

Several hours later...

Kalur slowly awoke. His tunic was gone, so was his hood. He tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. It felt like he had broke some of his ribs when he hit that tree, along with who knows what else. His body ached all over. Where was he?

He then saw he was at the inn he stayed at before the dragon attack. He had bandages on him, from where the dragon left burns. He also had a wet towel across his forehead.

He heard a noise. He tried to sit up again. "Who's there...?" He managed to rasp between pained breaths.

"Take it easy. You just took one hell of a hit." It was the mage he saved. She was alright. He felt some relief.

"Where's the... Dragon?" Kalur asked.

"Dead. You killed it, nearly getting yourself killed in the process. I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Dulian Hawker of the mages guild. What's your name?"

"...My name's Kalur. I hope everyone survived."

"They did. When we sounded the alarm, they all bolted away from the town. Luckily, we managed to save the sawmill, the inn, and a few houses."

"Good... I'm glad I was... Able to help..." It started to hurt even to speak.

"Take it easy. The healer did what he could do for you, now you need to rest. Go back to sleep."

"Yes... Sleep..." He was already starting to lose consciousness again. He welcomed the black void that enveloped him.

"How is he doing?" The Dovahkiin asked Dulian.

"He should recover in a few days." She answered. "What I don't get is what happened when he killed that dragon? What was all that light?"

"He had a great gift with dragons." Dovahkiin answered.

"You mean he's... a Dragonborn?"

"Yes. Just be careful who you tell. Some people don't welcome our kind."

"So you're one, too?"

"I am. Again, be careful of who you tell that too. Tell me when he wakes. I will be waiting at the sawmill."

With that, he walked off.

Kalur started to dream again. The dream he had many a night. He was in a courtyard of a temple. On a mountain. Around him were four nords dressed in black robes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

In response, he began to hear an ancient nord chant. Fus-ro-dah! Fus-ro-dah! Fus-ro-dah!

"Who are you?! Why am I here?!"

Again, no sound except for the chant. A loud wind began to howl around him. The chant grew louder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" He yelled. "WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME SO?!"

At that moment, he saw a dragon descend down from the sky, roaring. It landed right on top of the temple. The nords then all used a powerful dragon shout, and it burned to ashes.

A fifth nord then stepped into view, right across from him, the chant louder than ever. He pointed at Kalur. Then, a booming voice, followed by thunder and lightning.

"You cannot deny your fate anymore! You will now heed our call! For dark forces now pursue you in hopes of enslaving your power to their own fruition! The voice will be heard! THE VOICE SHALL BE SPOKEN, DRAGONBORN!"

Kalur's eyes shot open. He gasped for air as if he couldn't take in enough of it. He was at the inn, still in his bed. His pain had subsided, but he still had his bandages on. He felt well enough to sit up. Just how long had he been asleep?

The dream was still fresh in his mind. He sat up. Someone was there, in the darkness of the room!

"Who's There?"

"Someone who sees your plight." The person said, lighting up a candle. It was a dark elf, with fiery red hair. "I've observed you for quite a while, ignoring the call of the graybeards. Walking alone in isolation. Let's just say we've taken an... interest in your abilities."

Kalur felt his blood run cold. Was the dream some sort of a warning?

"Who is 'we'?" He dared to ask.

"That is for you to find out, my friend." The dark elf put on a hood, covering his eyes. "Just remember, you can't walk alone anymore."

And he blew the candle out, vanishing right as Dulian walked in.

"Good to see you up." She said. "How are you feeling?"

Kalur then tried to get up off the bed, but he still didn't have his strength back, and tripped over his own feet trying to walk. Dulian barely caught him before he fell face-first on the floor.

"Woah, take it easy!" She said. "You've been out cold for three days now!"

For the first time, he saw Dulian's emerald eyes up close. Her lips were colored the same shade as the red rose, her skin fair, untouched. Her hair long, worn in a loose ponytail.

Dulian then helped him back to the bed. Kalur reluctantly cooperated. He wasn't sure if he was safe here, but he decided to trust this mage, for now at least. Strangely, he wanted her there.

Dulian then pulled up a chair in the room, and sat down, checking his bandages. She then noticed the rope burns on his wrists. Kalur saw her looking at them, then felt ashamed. How would he be able to explain that to her?

"What happened to your wrists?" She asked.

"I... It..." Kalur felt his hands shaking as he remembered the slaver tying the ropes. They were so tight, they nearly cut into his wrists. He felt so terrified. He remembered screaming as they beat him, trying to break his will. He managed to escape and flee for his life from that slaver's cave, but the memories were still there.

"Are you alright?" Dulian asked. Kalur didn't notice it until he felt the tears running down his face. He was crying.

"It... hurt." He managed to say, referring to the rope burns. "The rope burned my wrists as I struggled. They were trying to sell me into slavery..."

Dulian then held his hand in hers. "Don't worry. You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you."

Kalur seemed to calm down somewhat. He didn't know this Redguard, but she had empathy for him. He looked in her eyes. Those deep, emerald eyes. Then he looked down at her hands. He didn't know what to say, what to do...

"You saved a lot of lives today, at the near cost of your own." Dulian continued. "You have no need to be afraid of us."

"...Thank you." He managed to say.

"You'd better get to sleep." She said, slowly getting up. "You'll need your rest."

With that, Kalur lay down, and fell into another slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Legends can be a pain

Kalur lay in his bed, asleep until he heard someone enter the room. The door shut. He looked up. It was a nord in hide armor and a helmet. He didn't know this man.

"What is your name, Argonian?" The nord asked.

"...Kalur." He answered hesitantly.

"Call me Dovah. You were brave, Kalur. Taking on that dragon by yourself." The nord said.

"I had to." Kalur responded. "It would have destroyed the entire village if I didn't stop it."

"So why do you still ignore the greybeards call?"

Kalur became suspicious. "What do you mean?"

"I know you are a dragonborn." The nord said. "I saw you absorb the dragon's soul, as did others. I was sent to find you. You are in danger. Danger of being twisted to serve evil."

Kalur's suspicion just jumped up to paranoia. "How exactly could you tell I was absorbing it's soul, Dovah?"

"Because your not the only one with the gift." The nord answered, sitting down on the foot of the bed. Kalur, unsure of his safety at this point, started to reach for the dagger he recently had hidden between the bed and the wall.

"I wouldn't advise that. I'm not hear to hurt you. Even if I was, you wouldn't stand a chance against my skills. I've trained with the greybeards. Unlike you, I have mastered my shouts, and a number of useful spells. Plus, I've been slaying dragons long before you. I stopped counting at thirty-five. I doubt you've slain more than two."

"I don't know exactly who you are, Dovah, or what you want from me..."

"I don't _want_ anything from you. It's what the greybeards _need_. They need to train you so you don't go down the wrong path and misuse your power. If the wrong people had control over the voice, it would be disastrous for Tamriel."

"Wrong people?"

"Remember the one who said you can't walk alone anymore?" Dovah asked.

Kalur immediately drew his hidden dagger, holding it inches from Dovah's neck. "Are you one of them?"

Dovah didn't even flinch. "No, I'm not. But I did enter their fold, once, when I was oblivious to my power. The Dark Brotherhood. I was part of their little group, for a while. Then I cut ties, washed my hands of them, and sought repentance. The Brotherhood said I was a great asset when I was with them. That is why they are after you, my friend. A Dragonborn in the Brotherhood would prove an invaluable unit. The voice can be a very deadly tool, if used as such." He took Kalur's hand by the wrist and guided the dagger away from his neck with such strength, he nearly dislocated it in the process, Kalur losing his grip on the dagger. "So why don't you answer my question, Kalur: Why do you ignore the greybeards call?"

For a moment, things were silent. Then he spoke up.

"I'm just trying to lie low. I didn't want any trouble with them, or anyone else."

Dovah laughed. "Yet you still risked your life to save Riverwood, using your power? I wouldn't call that lying low."

"I couldn't just let her die..."

Dovah raised an eybrow, appearing amused. "You mean the Redguard mage? Dulian?" He gave a hearty laugh, realizing what was going on. "You've got a thing for her, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Kalur hissed. If Argonians could blush, he'd be a deep red.

But Dovah wasn't about to let this slide. He got up and began to quietly sing a nord romance tune, relishing the moment.

"Stop it!" Kalur demanded, getting to his feet, even though he wasn't at full strength yet.

"Woah, calm down! I was just having a little fun. But I guess this does prove I'm right." He grinned. "Take my advice: Don't let her get away from you. Her type only come along once in a lifetime. I'd also recommend standing around in something besides underwear."

It was that at that moment Kalur just remembered that he didn't have his robes, or pants for that matter. He was standing in just his loin wraps!

"Now hurry up and get dressed. If you're well enough, we can start the hike to the seven thousand steps." And with that, Dovah walked out.

Kalur had never been more embarrassed in his life.


End file.
